


Temptation

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Longing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't do hugs. Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Arthur couldn't admit that every time Merlin came in, smiled at him, reached for him, touched him - playfully or otherwise, he wanted to touch him back, so very much. More than just a casual brush of skin.

He couldn't, of course. Princes did not manhandle servants except maybe to take advantage of them. Tumbling maids and stable boys were acceptable forms of lust-hazed pleasure for some of the nobility. After all, a bastard or two was nothing to those of noble blood, male servants even less cause for worry.

Arthur wasn't like that. His sense of honour demanded that he treat those beneath him with respect.

Except for Merlin. His was a special case.

After all, love made fools of even the noblest of men and Arthur's love burned heart-hot and needy. Wanting Merlin every day in every way imaginable.

Knowing that if he gave in, even once, the walls he'd built up would come crashing down. And he'd tumble Merlin again and again. More than hugs, more than smiles across a room, and flirtatious banter. He'd bury himself in Merlin and never come out again.

That he could not do, give in to endless cravings.

For both their sakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Hurray for mininanowrimo! Am writing for some of the older Camelot_drabble prompts.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
